Intenciones ocultas
by LeSGaRdy
Summary: Sasuke uchiha volvió - susurraba la gente. Ella se mantenía rigida, por la noticia, más él tan solo tenía fija la mirada en ella. ¿Por que volvió? pues quien sabe. Un solo objetivo ronda su cabeza, y por ultimo con intenciones ocultas. .:.SasuSaku.:.


_**Tema:**_ _Drama, romance, muerte de un personaje y obviamente MÍA, __**sé original y NO copies**__._

_**Personajes: **__Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha._

_**Contenido:**__ Lemon, lenguaje obsceno, spoiler._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes NO me pertenecen si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Edad mínima (lectores): **__16+_

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Bueno, hablemos de este fic, para serles sincera, quería borrarlo, pero tenía algo de 62 reviews con tan solo dos capítulos (en la otra pagina), le he agregado más narración, y uno que otro detalle.

En fin, disfrutad, que no se de cuantos capítulos constará, jo ni yo lo sé… dejadme un review ¿si?

¡Por fa plis!

Recuerdos y/o pensamientos del personaje _"CURSIVA"_

* * *

"_**Intenciones **__**ocultas**__**"**_

_**B**__**y**_

_**LeSGaRdy**_

* * *

**_Capitulo I: El pasado regresa_**

_La lluvia era intensa y caía a cantaros, Sakura por órdenes de su amigo rubio se había quedado bajo un árbol, contemplando impotente la conversación que mantenía con Uchiha Sasuke, pero al parecer no le iba nada bien._

_Cerró los ojos, esta era la segunda vez que lograban hallar su rastro, estaba más cambiado que nunca, habían tratado ir en busca de Itachi para poder atraer a Sasuke hacia la aldea, pero el akatsuki era demasiado listo y se las ingeniaba para escapar._

_La tempestad acuosa seguía mojando su ropa, lo único que le tranquilizaba es que el menos el Uzumaki no luchaba contra Sasuke, por que dentro de su compañero y amigo, habitaba el kyubi, solo sentía terror al recordar aquella vez cuando había luchado contra Orochimaru, había desencadenado a la cruel bestia; desvió su mirar hacia la cicatriz de su brazo y no pudo evitar llorar, sus lagrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, era difícil reconocer si lloraba o no…_

_- Vuelve con nosotros– suplicó en un susurro._

_- ¿Cuándo mierda vas a entender? – interrogó ariscamente._

_- ¡Maldita sea!, deja tu orgullo – rugió Naruto – ¡la venganza no lo es todo en esta vida!_

_- Hmp, para mi si lo es – dijo con esa tranquilidad típica en él._

_- ¡Entiéndelo! Orochimaru poseerá tu cuerpo – advirtió ya exasperado._

_- Si eso tiene que suceder – dijo fríamente - que suceda._

_La peli rosa se mantenía rígida y sin saber que decir, nuevamente se sintió inútil e incapaz de no poder decir nada al respecto._

_Vio su herida, por segunda vez, la que él se la había hecho, no se la había hecho a propósito pero el daño era irreparable, maldito kyubi, pensaba, no podía pelear, tan solo observaba en silencio…era débil._

_- Como te dije anteriormente – hizo una pausa – la primera vez no te mate por capricho mío, la segunda fue por Orochimaru…_

_- Como todos dicen la tercera es la vencida – bufó, finalmente logró sacar su katana y con un rápido movimiento fue en busca de su presa._

_- Piénsalo bien, ¿no era tu sueño el ser Hokage? – interrogó incrédulo._

_- Y te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿puede uno ser Hokage, siendo incapaz de salvar a su propio amigo? – inhaló profundamente._

_- Tú eres un estorbo más en mi vida – dijo indiferentemente – y si quiero llegar a cumplir mi venganza, mataré hasta el último que se interponga en mi camino._

_La kusanagi de Sasuke hizo un rápido movimiento llegando a amenazar la vida de su ex compañero – ¡mátame!_

_Al oír aquella palabra, sus ojos empezaron a dilatarse ¿Sasuke sería capaz? ¿lo sería?, se mordió el labio inferior, impotente, lentamente se paró de su sitio, esperando algún ataque por parte del pelinegro para poder ayudar al rubio._

_- Sigues siendo un niño, mi venganza lo es todo para mi – dijo secamente – es algo que tu nunca entenderías._

_- ¿El dolor de estar solo? – dijo tenuemente – estás muy equivocado, y lo sabes._

_- ¿Entenderme? ¿dolor? – fijó su vista en la ojiverde, atento por si es atacado por ella – dejen de meterse en mi camino._

_- ¡No, jamás me rendiré! – de sus ojos salían rabia pura – maldita sea entiéndelo, es por tu bien._

_ Aun seguía firme con esa mirada penetrante – tú nunca vas a poder entenderme, no hasta que sientas el mismo dolor que yo sentí, al perder a mi familia, veo que deseas morir._

_- ¡NO! ¡NARUTO! – chilló al tratar de detener la fatídica escena._

_Una shuriken cayó clavada en el suelo – ¡no te metas, Sakura chan no lo hagas!_

_- No, Naruto – dijo con tranquilidad – es mi turno de protegerte._

_- Pero que estupidez dices – dijo preocupado que ella cometiera algún error._

_- ¡Por que sigues siendo tan terco! – dijo exasperada de la situación, ya empezaba a cansarle lo mismo de siempre – él no quiere volver – inhaló profundo – y no es un niño de cinco años para no saber en lo que se esta metiendo._

_- Sakura, acaso tú… – ¿que le sucedía?, ¿acaso había enloquecido? - ¿me estas diciendo que renunciamos a…?_

_La chica solo asintió lentamente, con la mirada fija en el cielo, la lluvia le caía con suavidad en el rostro, luego fijó su vista en Naruto y le sonrió falsamente – por favor, rompe esa promesa, la que me hiciste aquella vez…rómpela por favor._

_El joven Kyubi solo se quedó callado de una sola pieza, no entendía a su compañera, hasta que…_

_- Sasuke es hora de irnos – dijo una voz femenina._

_Él se limitó a asentir y en silencio se retiró del lugar, al menos de una forma indirecta había alguien que le entendía y era ella…_

_La vio de soslayo, había cambiado tanto, que el anterior encuentro en la guarida de Orochimaru, no había notado su existencia._

_Al parecer había madurado – ¡espera! – chilló el rubio._

_Pero no hizo caso y se fue alejando con más rapidez…_

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

- Sakura – la llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño, un año y medio después de aquel encuentro pasaron, y aquellos recuerdos que no se podían enterrar, la atormentaban día y noche…

Esa era la triste vida de Sakura Haruno, llorando y lamentando la perdida de su amado, cerró el grifo con lentitud y se envolvió en una toalla.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – dijo su madre – te noto apagada – Sakura no pudo contenerse y hacerse la fuerte frente a su madre, era su madre no podía engañarle, bastaba con una sola mirada para saber que le sucedía a su hija, le abrazó fuertemente como si pidiera protección y abrigo maternal.

- Soy una inútil – dijo entre lágrimas.

- No digas eso – trató de tranquilizarla.

- Vamos tranquilízate – dijo su madre – no fue tu culpa ni la de tu amigo, ya habrá otra oportunidad y te aseguró que no fallaran – dijo con amabilidad – ahora vístete y baja a cenar – dijo mientras rompía el abrazo con lentitud, le dio un beso en la frente como señal que tenía un apoyo y esa era su madre, se tranquilizó poco a poco – recuerda quiero verte feliz – afirmó saliendo de la habitación de su hija.

- Si – musitó, con cansancio y flojera se fue vistiendo poco a poco - fue más frio que el invierno – pensó nuevamente sus lagrimas salieron de sus bellos orbes verdes.

Se terminó de vestir con su típica ropa que solía usar, se sentó frente al espejo de su tocador y lentamente empezó a cepillar su cabellera rosa, salió de su habitación y finalmente se dirigió hacia el comedor donde su madre le esperaba con una radiante sonrisa, el almuerzo ya estaba servido, la señora aun seguía entretenida preparando algún postre japonés.

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

- ¡NO Y NO! – vociferaba la Hokage.

- Tsunade, cálmate – ordenó el viejo consejero.

- Él no puede regresar – golpeó con fuerza el mueble de la oficina – es un traidor.

- Mira por el lado positivo – dijo ahora la anciana – es el ultimo Uchiha ¿recuerdas?

- A mi no me interesa – inhaló profundo para calmarse – no sabemos sus intenciones.

- Lo sé – intervino la voz de Hatake – le pondríamos a prueba y con espías

- Es una buena opción – dijo la señora – busca a los mejores del cuartel ambu.

- Si – dijo entre dientes, no podía hacer nada al respecto, el único sobreviviente de aquel clan que hizo historia…

Sasuke uchiha, pupilo de uno de los legendarios sannin, traidor a su aldea, volvía…

Y con intenciones ocultas…

- Ya Hokage sama – trató de calmarla – deje que las cosas tomen su rumbo.

- Kakashi, no se por que…pero esto me da mala espina – dijo contrariada a la opinión del jounin.

Dio un suspiro de resignación – no se preocupe y sobre el cuartel ambu…

- Encárgate de eso – bebió con amargura su copa de sake.

- Hai – salió por la ventana.

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

Con tranquilidad, un joven de 18 años, de tez clara y ojos negros como la noche, cabellos azabaches y rebeldes, caminaba, había decidido separarse de su anterior equipo: taka.

Al atardecer se acababa, fastidiado, se ponía a meditar, raramente lo hacía, pensar en sus dos ex compañeros…

Ella que le brindaba calidez, aunque a veces era gritona y caprichosa.

Él que le brindaba una mano en cada tropiezo en su oscuro camino, aunque a veces tarado y despistado.

Ya era de noche, no deseaba acampar, ansioso se encontraba por acabar aquella encomienda, dio un resoplido de fastidio, vio a Naruto parado y esperando, al parecer impaciente.

Se le acercó corriendo – vaya Sasuke, cuanto tiempo – dijo emocionado.

¿Y ella donde estaba?, ¿esperaba una bienvenida por parte de los dos?, era eso o tal vez ella no lo sabía…

No sabía sobre su regreso.

Había algo que desde años atrás le intrigaba saber ¿qué promesa le había echo Naruto?, desde lo más profundo de su ser quería saberlo, le fastidiaba.

Vio a su amigo vestido de gala, le parecía extraño verlo con esa vestimenta elegante – ¿que pasa por que me miras así?

- ¿Por que vistes tan ridículo? – se bufó tenuemente.

- A esto, hoy es el baile anual – explicó – cada año hay uno en honor de… – se sintió interrumpido.

- No me interesa – interrumpió bruscamente.

- Que ingrato – se cruzó de brazos – ¡yo salí para recibirte!

- No te lo pedí – dijo engreída y fríamente a la vez.

Iban caminando, al parecer olvidaba algo importante – por cierto – rompió el silencio.

- La vieja quiere verte – señaló la gran torre Hokage

- Hmp –parecía molesto, ¿de que querría hablar la quinta?

- Anda anímate y vayamos al baile ¿si? – inhalo profundo de la emoción.

- Grr, ya entendí – dijo hastiado

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

Ya era de noche, las estrellas arropaban y acompañaban a la luna, se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas centrales, con los amigos de siempre.

- ¿Que pasa frentona? – interrogó Ino.

- ¿Has visto a Naruto? – buscaba con la mirada.

Por unos instantes meditó las palabras que iban a salir de su boca, ella sabía muy bien que Sasuke volvía, la única que no lo sabía al parecer era Sakura.

- Eh Ino – la aludida dio un respingo.

- Pues Naruto aun no llega – dijo – tal vez le dio una indigestión de ramen – rio nerviosamente.

Algo andaba mal, ¿Ino nerviosa?

- Gusta bailar, señorita Haruno – se burló Sai.

- Claro - aceptó gustosa, los ojos azules vieron de soslayo a la reciente pareja que salía hacia la pista de baile, sentía envidia…pero sana.

Tal vez debía terminar con él, su relación era algo invisible, para ella.

Dio un suspiro – perdón por la tardanza.

- Hola – saludó tenuemente - Shika tenemos que hablar – fijó sus ojos celestes en los chocolate.

- ¿En qué piensas? – cuestionó mientras daban una vuelta por la pista.

- No he visto a Naruto – confesó – ¿donde se habrá metido?

- Ya vendrá – dijo con tranquilidad.

- Bueno – se encogió de hombros.

- Sakura estaba pensando si… – el joven calló abruptamente, como si hubiera la existencia de un nudo en su garganta.

Sakura pudo notar que la música había parado y Sai se mantenía rígido como una piedra.

Vio sus negros ojos ¿hacia donde miraban?

Se volvió hacia el lugar donde los ojos del ambu veían.

Aquellos negros y penetrantes ojos, estaban fijos en ella, al igual que su compañero se quedó rígido y sin habla – es él – escuchaba los cotilleos de gente presente.

Es **Sasuke Uchiha** – decían otros al igual que ella sorprendidos, con la diferencia que ellos si hablaban…

* * *

O.o, espero que os haya gustado, tal vez tenga uno que otro error, no soy tan quisquillosa jeje.

Dejadme un review ¿si?, para continuarlo o no ¿vale?

Matta ne! ^.^


End file.
